UrW FAQ
=FAQ= 살려줘! 굶어죽게 생겼어! 주변을 탐색해서 살 궁리를 해보세요! 게임을 처음 시작했을 때 2~3일을 견딜만한 음식을 가지고 있습니다. 시작지점에서 굳이 주저앉아서 죽기만을 기다릴 필요는 없지요. 낚시(fishing) 기술이 60%정도 이상이거나 낚시꾼의 고기잡이를 위한 희생(Fisher's Sacrifice For A Catch)의 의식을 알고 있다면, 낚시대(fishing rod), 창(spear), 몽둥이(club)를 이용해서 낚시를 해보시 바랍니다. 창(spear)이나 or 낚시대(fishing rod)가 없다면 투창(javelin)을 만들어 사용하는것도 좋은 생각입니다. 야생을 헤매다 보면 몇몇 생물과 마주치게 될겁니다. 운이 좋지 않은 이상 그것들을 때려눕히고 공격하는게 생각만큼 쉽게 되지 않을겁니다. 사실, 원거리 공격무기가 초보자에게는 놈들을 잡을만한 가장 좋은 기회일 것입니다. 만약 활(bow)이 사작했을때 없다면, 투창(javelin)은 좋은 대안이 될것입니다. 사냥의 주문(Hunting Incantation)과 같은 의식과 주문은 사냥할때 든든한 지원군이 될것 입니다. 모험 중에 종종 마을(village)과 마주치게 될것입니다. 몇몇 상점(shop)과 마을주민(villager)이 생계를 위해 음식과 같은 물품을 당신과 교환할 것입니다. 처음 시작시에 무게 대비로 보았을때 평평한 호밀빵(flat rye bread)만한 것이 없습니다. 물론 몽둥이(club)와 지팡이(staff), 그리고 투창(javelin)역시 뛰어나지요. 기본적으로는 투창(javelin)만 가지고는 별로 할게 없지만요. 수렵채집(Foraging) 역시 여름과 가을에는 미숙한 모험가의 굶주림에 매우 유용합니다. alt+''i키를 누르면 가까운 식물근처로 이동될 것입니다. 이 기술은 당장 먹을것이 필요한 당신에게 믿을수 없을 만큼 유용한 기술이 될것 입니다. 날씨는 춥고, 혼자 떨어져 있어요! 어떻게 하는게 좋을까요? 가장쉬운 방법은 "마을(The Village)"시나리오로 따듯한 문간앞에서 출발하는 것입니다. 비록 얼마 없는 식량과 보잘것없는 기술을 가지고 시작하지만, 마을에서 시작한다는것은 공짜로 제공되는 집(무단침입을 할정도로 뻔뻔하다면)과, 음식을 구할수 있는 상점이 있으니까요. 투창(javelin)이나 목재 사발(wooden bowl)(특히 물을 담으면 더욱 효과적입니다!)을 만들어서 상인과 교환하는것이 도구나 무기, 갑옷을 가지고 스스로 힘으로 살아가기 이전에는 음식을 구하는 효과적인 방법입니다. 사냥꾼의 여우잡이 신탁 (Hunter's Request To Catch A Fox) 이 의식을 치르는 것이 여우잡이 덫(fox trap)을 이미 놓았을때 유용한가요? 아니면 추적(tracking)을 할때 유용한 것인가요? ''사냥군의 여우잡이 신탁의 의식은 광역 지도(wilderness map)에서 사용하면 됩니다. 의식이 올바르게 치뤄진다면 캐릭터가 있는 위치나 인근에 여우(fox)가 나타날 것 입니다. 여우는 돌아다니다 드믈게 덫에 걸릴수도 있는데, 그렇다면 이 의식이 사냥에 도움이 되는것 이겠죠. 3.12b 버전에서는 사냥꾼의 여우잡이 신탁이 변경되었습니다. 지난 버전들에서는 이 의식을 행할경우 현재 위치에서 1 거리로 여우가 소환되었습니다만 이번 버전에서는 단지 여우를 만날 확률이 높아졌다고 합니다. 따라서 예전처럼 여우 목소리가 들리고 Tracking을 이용해서 단번에 여우를 만날 수는 없습니다. 수렵채집(Foraging) 수렵채집이 5월에서 9월까지 유용한게 맞나요? 예를 들자면 드물지만 종종 4월에도 수렵채집으로 먹을것을 찾을 수 있던데요. 지형이 수렵채집 성공률에 영향을 줄법한데, 실제로도 그런가요? ''특히 야채같은것은 추위에 자라기 힘들지만, 일부 식물은 채집이 가능합니다. 가장 이른 시기는 5월 1일이 되겠지만, 먹기에 충분히 익은것은 아닙니다. 물론 예외적인것들도 있을것입니다. 아뭏든 성공적으로 수렵채집을 하려면, 지역 지도 (local map)에서 시도하도록 하십시요. 주변에 식물이나 과실이 있다면 수렵채집기술을 통해 곧바로 음식으로 이끌것입니다. 그게 충분히 먹을수 있을지 없을지는 모르겠지만요. =Open Questions= 신으로 부터의 메세지 이따금 걷거나 할때, 붉은색 메세지가 메세지창에 나타날때가 있습니다. * "당신의 온 세계와 조화롭게 연결되어 있음을 느낍니다(You feel unity with the world)." - (하단 참조) * "당신의 마음은 기쁨으로 가득찹니다(You feel pleasant)." - 이것은 당신이 신과 이루는 조화가 한단계 더 발전했음을 의미합니다. 이 메세지와 함께, 당신은 종종 새로운 의식을 아마도 무당(shaman)의 가르침을 통해 배우게 될것입니다. * "숲이 당신을 겁주는것 같습니다(The forest looks frightening)." - ''이런 메세지가 나온다면, 신과 함께 이루는 조화를 위해 노력을 기울여야 합니다. 신과의 조화가 어긋나 있을때 당신의 마음속으로 부터 두려움이 느껴지고 있는것 입니다(주로 야간에 메세지가 평상시와 다른색으로 나타날것임). 동굴(cave) 한겨울에 동굴에서 곰을 만나는건 어떤가요? 겨울이 아니라면? 다른 종류의 동물이 동굴에 살고 있을까요? 어떤종류의 것들이 동굴 바닥에 놓여져 있을까요? 탐험의 결과를 UrW의 공식위키내 동굴 토론 문서혹은 토론:동굴에 적어보세요. 현자(sage) 무당(shaman)/현자(sage)가 무작위로 정착지에 존재하나요? 대안으로 현자(sage)에게 치료받는것이나 치료기술(physicaian skill)을 더하는것은 어떤가요? ''무당(shaman)/현자(sage)는 모든 정착지에 다 있습니다. 적어도 내륙형(Inland) 지도에서는 말이지요. 날씨예측(weatherlore) 날씨예측(weatherlore)기술은 뭐에다 써먹으면 좋나요? 사냥이나 낚시, 농업같은것을 할때 최상의 날을 예측해 주나요? ''날씨예측(weatherlore)기술은 계획을 세울때 주로 사용하게 될것입니다. 겨울에 살아남기에 충분히 따듯한 날이라던지, 밖에서 잠자거나 머물때 비가 오지않는다는지 하는것들을요. 처음시작할때 가지고 있는 물품 문화, 계절, 시나리오가 처음시작할때 가지고 있는 물품에 영향을 주나요? 물론입니다. 그리고 일부분은 무작위로 작동합니다. 요리(Cookery) 요리 기술이 실질적으로 영향을 주는게 뭔가요? 내가보기에는 같은 양으로 맛이거나 맛없는 음식이 만들어지거나 요리기술이 최고인 케릭터나 최저인 케릭터의 차이가 없어보이는데요. 요리기술로는 요리를 합니다. 음식의 품질은 사실상 역할연기, 롤플레잉에 쓰는것 말고는 차이가 없습니다. 단지 그뿐이죠. 무작위 이벤트 당신은 갑자기 의심과 경계하는 마음이 일어난다(You suddenly feel suspicious and alert). 당신이 깨어 있을때 이런 일이 있고, 하던 일이 이 때문에 방해받는다면, 무엇인가가 근처에 있는 것입니다. 하지만 당신이 이것 때문에 깨어난다면, 아마도 아무 일도 아닐 것입니다. 악몽 때문일까요? If you are doing some kind of action while awake, and you get interrupted thus, it probably singifies that there is something nearby. If you wake up from your sleep with this, this is probably not the case.